ABCs of Sonic and Friends
by Acaybay
Summary: I've joined the bandwagon 8D! 27 Oneshots ranging from adorable to the loss of insanity, 27 oneshots all about Sonic and his friends, 27 oneshots to read, and 27 oneshots too...oh just click to read! CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!
1. The Letter A

Yes, I've decided to do these. I read an ABC story of Pokemon, and I'm really excited to see how this goes!

Sonic: No one will like it!

Knuckles: Boo! *shows a thumbs down*

Oh hush you two, anyways, hope you all enjoy!

**A is for Amazement**

Five years ago, Sonic and Knuckles met on the remote Angel Island governed by the red guardian himself. The red echidna let out a slight chuckled as he remembered the thought. Dr. Eggman had come with urgent news of a blue thief and his orange helper were heading to Angel Island to disrupt the Master Emerald's power. The young echidna guardian was of course alert at the sudden news and quickly ran off to set up his famous echidna traps.

Oh, he remembered their first confrontation. Knuckles had punched Super Sonic in the stomach, knocking all the chaos emeralds off the hedgehog's body. Scooping them up, the echidna left laughing while Sonic had ran after him in rage.

The thought of the scene made the echidna smiled. Those were the days when he had fun punching that little cocky hedgehog in the stomach. Nowadays, Knuckles would just do it for revenge. Revenge on a certain prank that the hedgehog had played on him.

Of course, Knuckles had to admit, Sonic had imprinted somewhat of a mark on him. The blue hedgehog had force the echidna to break out of his comfort zone on an empty island toward the crowded streets in Station Square. If it wasn't for Sonic, the echidna may have never known about the outside world; he may have never gotten the chance of meeting other echidnas like him, like Shade or Tikal.

A small smile sketched on the echidna's muzzle.

Opening his eyelids, the echidna blew out a puff of air.

"Heh, maybe it was a good idea to keep the guy in my life…" Knuckles whispered closing his red eyelids once more.

Before, Knuckles had kept a sworn duty to protect the Master Emerald from danger, and he intended to keep it. Due to his destined duty, the echidna had secluded himself from the rest of Mobius; no intention of learning anything of the outside world. He lived on his own; making it known that he was the last of his kind. That there were no other echidnas out there in the world but himself. After meeting Sonic, Knuckles had learned that there was a point to having an ally by his side, no, a friend by his side.

As soon as they defeated Eggman, Sonic had promised to keep in touch with the echidna and sped off, and he did. The blue hedgehog would always visit him, usually for an aggressive sparring session, but usually it was just to ruin his peace and quiet moment in front of the Master Emerald.

On the outside, Knuckles would never admit it, but the echidna was amazed of having such a friend like Sonic.

The blue hedgehog has every right to kick his butt after the whole chaos emerald fiasco back when they met, but no. Instead, Sonic offered his own unique trust to the red echidna; a trust that he'd only give too Tails. The thought of it all had made Knuckles smiled; it was a tiny smile, but it was still a smile none the less. Looking at the Master Emerald, the echidna stretched his arms and legs as a blue and yellow blur ran together on the horizon.

**Next Up: B is for Boredom**

Knuckles: That was short!

What? It's a oneshot; they're supposed to be short!

Sonic: *crying in the corner*

Aww Sonic, just say it if the story was touching!

Sonic: *looks up from Pokemon: The First Movie that was showing on the TV* Huh? What?

…Read and Review please… *goes to cry in the corner*

Knuckles: *sips coke* This is what you get for a short typing story!

You're not helping Knuckles -.-


	2. The Letter B

Sonic: *making a paper airplane*

*reading some fanfiction*

Knuckles: *blows an air horn in the room* I'M BACK WITH THE GROCERIES! *hugs M.E.* Did you miss me sweety?

*cringes* Seriously? I was getting to the good part!

Sonic: What are you reading anyways?

…Oh look! I have a new chapter up for all of you to read!

**Princess Flare the Fox:** *tries to break up Sonic and Scourge* Can't we settle this like civilized anthromorphic hedgehogs!

**B is for Boredom**

Sonic tapped his fingers on his desk. He had drone out from the teacher's lecture and just seem to take quick eye glances at the clock. He sighed, thirty-six more minutes until the end of school for the day. The blue teen wondered about his after school plans with Tails and Knuckles. The three usually went over to the arcade for a good hour before heading to the smoothie shop for a quick snack to the gym.

"Sonic the hedgehog!" the white squirrel cried out from the front of the room.

No reaction.

Releasing a very audible 'huff' noise, the teacher walked slowly to Sonic's desk. She frowned down upon Sonic's daydreaming expression. She then smacked her ruler onto the desk, sending the blue hedgehog off his desk with surprise and shock written on his face.

The class burst out in complete laughter.

"If you're finished with daydreaming Sonic, I would really love to finish this history lesson…" the teacher said in a low tone.

Sonic nodded, smiling sheepishly as he returned back to his chair. Knuckles and Tails couldn't help but laugh from the way back. The two were about to pass out from the boringness until their friend pulled off that funny stunt. "Dang, even in class he knows how to keep us awake!" Tails whispered to Knuckles, chuckling a little bit.

The echidna grinned, teeth showing.

As the bell rung, everyone in class ran off like a stampede while Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails remained in the room.

"Oh wipe those grins off your faces you two…" Sonic hissed, writing something down on his assignment agenda. Knuckles and Tails looked at each other for a few moments before letting out a burst of laughter. "Oh come on, you barely doze off in class Sonic. That alone is heck of funny!" the echidna said slapping his red knee. Tails nodded, holding his stomach.

The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes as he closed his book and placed it into his backpack.

Once he got everything ready, the blue hedgehog carried his bag out the door. Knuckles and Tails followed suit.

Just another day Sonic saving his friends from complete boredom, who would've wanted anything else?

As the narrator wrote that one sentence, a pink hedgehog came into view, with some rope, some duct tape, and a plate filled with chilidogs. She smiled behind the lockers as the boy trio came closer to her destination. "Sonic, you'll finally be mine..."

"You hear something Sonic?"

"No"

"Huh, must be me then…" Tails murmured as swore he saw something moving in the shadows.

**Next Up: C is for Caught in a Box**

Knuckles: I love you honey… *snuggling the M.E.*

Sonic: …Can that count as- *eyes are covered by me*

Don't look! *turns to camera* Anyways, hope you enjoyed this part everyone! Read and review, please, for Sonic's own sake!

Sonic: *pulls my hands off his eyes but then covers them again* Knuckles, the Master Emerald is not your girlfriend!

Knuckles: *growls and continues to snuggle up against M.E.* Don't listen to him sweetie, you know I love you…

Oh brother…


End file.
